Love lasts Forever
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Five years later, Casey and Duncan are living together happily, but when an old friend comes around, he has some new tricks up his sleeve. This time, it will be a lot more intense.
1. You're lucky I love you

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I was just getting off work at my awesome new job at the Pixar Animation Studios, as I was one of the main animators for the cartoons and movies, but I drove back to my apartment to my wonderful boyfriend Duncan.

We had been together since I was sixteen, for five amazing years. I looked a little bit older but I still had pale skin but I had dyed my hair dark brown and lightened up on my eye makeup. Duncan still had his piercings , and green Mohawk, but he had a job and we moved to California because I had wanted a job at Pixar since I was about thirteen.

But anyways, I got home and walked through the door to see Duncan sleeping on the couch with the TV still on, so I decided to mess with him.

I crept up oh so quietly and slowly and I grabbed his leg and let out a small scream, causing him to jump in alarm. I started laughing as he growled, "What the hell babe?" I poked his nose and said with a smirk, "Don't fall asleep before bedtime sweetie!"

I giggled and walked away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap and chuckled, "You're so lucky that I love you, you know that?"

He kissed my lips slowly and softly as I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he cradled me, and soon I pulled away.

"C'mon lazy bones. Dinner's not gonna make itself ya know." I said getting off of his lap.

He smirked. "Okay hot stuff. What sounds good to you tonight?"

"Pizza sounds pretty good right now Dunk." I said.

He picked up his phone and tossed it to me and I caught it, as he said, "Tell you what babe. How about you order the food, while I take a shower?"

"Okay babe." I replied.

Then he walked behind me and whispered in my ear, "You know which topping to get."

He then walked to the bathroom as I called Pizza Hut.


	2. Can I say something crazy?

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I took a shower, thinking of my amazing and beautiful girlfriend. Casey Emily Allen is my heaven on Earth. Which is why I have a little black box with a diamond ring inside it, stashed at the bottom of my sock drawer, and I have a pretty good feeling that tonight is the night I'm going to ask the love of my life to spend the rest of her life with me.

I turned the water off and dried off got put on a black and green skull shirt and some blue shirts, and made sure my Mohawk was perfect for my lady. I grabbed the box and stuffed it in my pocket.

I walked back out into the living room where Casey was sitting on the couch, watching 'Frozen'.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Duncan walked in and sat next to me.

"So where's the pizza babe?"

I smiled and said, "Not here yet."

We were watching Frozen and it was at the scene where Anna and Hans were singing, 'Love is an open door'. But Duncan paused right before Hans proposed to Anna.

Duncan put his hand on my leg and said, "Hey babe? I wanna talk to you for a second."

I nodded. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

He gulped nervously and said, "Casey. We have been together for five amazing years, and those have been the best five years of my life and I wouldn't trade it for the world. And we have done some really crazy stuff together. But, I love you and can I say some crazy?"

"Uh, sure go ahead." I said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and he opened it and inside was a diamond ring.

I gasped out of pure shock and surprise as he asked, "Casey Emily Allen... will you marry me?"

I smiled with tears in my eyes as I said, "Can I say something crazier? YES!"

He slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I pulled away and said, "The wedding will be in a month. In one month, you will be Mr. Casey Emily Allen."

He smirked and said, "You mean you'll be Mrs. Duncan James Woods?"

"Whatever."

I kissed him again. This is the best day of my life.


	3. A new and improved evil plot

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I was in my hotel room across the street from Casey's apartment, and I saw everything that happened. I know that I had no right to be, but I felt so angry and heartbroken, that in a while, the woman I love with all my heart would be lost forever.

But I can't kill Duncan. Every time I even thought about it, I felt sick to my stomach. I had killed so many people to get to where I am now. I killed a woman and her two children, then robbed them. Then I shot a man for his car. And then an elderly man for his money. And I felt no guilt about murdering those people, but why couldn't I kill a guy who should be at the top of my hit list.

Because my precious flower loves him. And I would rather off myself than breaking Casey's heart. But maybe I don't even have to kill him to get her. Now that's a way better plan.


	4. Bridezilla

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Two days later, I had called my parents, my two sisters, my five brothers, my best friends and my aunts and uncles about the news. My mom and sisters where coming to California to help me plan the wedding.

I woke up the morning everyone would be here, feeling really excited. I took off work for a week or two so I could hang out with my family, so that was all taken care of.

I got out of bed ate a Pop Tart then jumped in the shower. I picked out my black and red Markiplier shirt and some shorts and my red Converse. I curled my hair in loose curls and did my makeup and waited for about an hour for my mom to call.

She finally called and said she was in the parking lot of the apartment complex. I ran to the lot and ran straight to my mother and nearly crushed her in a hug.

"Hi Mom!" I exclaimed as she chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Hey Casey. Can I see the ring?"

I nodded and extended my hand, with the ring sparkling for her.

She smiled and said, "Wow. Duncan's a lucky guy."

After a while, my two sisters Amanda and Tiffany finally showed up. Tiffany still had black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Case." She said as I felt someone flick my ear.

I turned around and saw Amanda smirking at me. "Are going to ignore your oldest sister?"

I hugged her and said, "Of course I am."

She chuckled. . Amanda still had a nice tan, black hair with blond ends, brown eyes and a mischievous smirk.

We went inside the apartment and Duncan was sitting on the couch. He saw us and stood up, smirked and said, "Well hello ladies. What are you doing with my wife to be?"

Tiff smirked back at him and said, "Helping her plan your wedding. You're getting married in three weeks, brother!"

He winked. "Oh I know, sister."

* * *

A week and a half later, we had taken care of the venue, the cake, the flowers, the decorations, the tuxedos for the men, the guest list (which I made a lot longer than I thought), the dresses for the women, and the catering.

The only things left to do was to pick out a wedding dress, shoes, jewelry, and the honeymoon. The main colors for the wedding was red, blue, green and white. The wedding would be at the Los Angeles Temple, on June 28, at 10:00 in the morning.

By now, I had been feeling the stress of the wedding. My budget had been raped, I had gotten about 3 hours of sleep every night, and I still had to make sure everything goes according to plan.

About one week from the wedding, I was driving Duncan's van with my mom and sisters and I was feeling a little testy.

Tiff and Amanda were arguing in the back and it was making me nervous and angry. When Tiff started to complain about the traffic, I finally snapped.

"TIFF, WE HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS BULL FOR YOUR WEDDING, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME DRIVE!" I roared, instantly silencing my sisters.

We traveled in awkward silence until I broke it.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys. I just really want to get all of this done and over with as soon as I can. But yelling at you was really uncalled for."

Tiffany chuckled and said, "It's fine Case. Everyone in here has had their Bridezilla moments. Let's just get some lunch then go pick out your dress."

I smiled and relaxed. This isn't so bad.

* * *

After eating at Taco Bell, we drove to bridal shop. I was instantly overwhelmed by the white dresses that surrounded us. Amanda and my mom went to one part of the store, while Tiffany and I went to another.

We searched for over half an hour before Amanda came running to me holding what has to be the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen.

It had short sleeves, a lace bodice, a pale green ribbon around the waist, and a big and puffy skirt. I gasped as Amanda handed the dress to me and said, "Try it on sis."

I nodded and took it and went into the dressing room. I put it on and it fit like a glove. I stepped out and the look on my mother and sisters were priceless. I looked in the mirror and saw a woman in a white dress staring back at me.

I was sold. I paid for the dress and squealed with excitement as I ran out to the van with the dress. Now to look for shoes and jewelry. Piece of cake.


	5. Bachelor Party

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I was at the apartment with Trent, Mike and DJ, feeling the stress of the wedding on top of me.

Hey man. You know what you need?" Trent asked.

I sighed. "What?"

"A bachelor party! That'll make feel a lot better." He said.

Mike put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Yeah buddy. You only have a week until you're married. So let's celebrate! Let's go get drunk and play poker and have an awesome time."

I smirked and said, "Okay. Let's do that."

* * *

The next night, we drove to a bar intending to get very drunk. DJ offered to be the designated driver, so we were all good to go.

Mike, Trent and I got inside and went straight to the bar and ordered shots of Gin and tequila. We downed the shots, and within an hour, we were drunk off our asses.

Trent chuckled and stood up and yelled, "Hey everyone! My awesome buddy, Duncan, is getting hitched in a week! And this is his bachelor party right now, and all of you are invited!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping for me but I was too drunk to care. It was an hour of dancing, loud music and more drinking before DJ came in and got us out and into the car.

"Whoa man, you're really drunk. I think you guys need to stay at the hotel tonight. Casey and her mom and sisters and Zoey are still getting some stuff done at the apartment, so you guys are going somewhere where you won't be bothered." DJ explained.

I chuckled and hiccupped. "Sure man. Whatever you say."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling like hell. I was lying on the couch of DJ's hotel room. My mouth was really dry, I could hear my heartbeat in my head, my head was pounding and I felt really dizzy.

I tried getting up, but that made my head hurt more, and I nearly puked on the floor.

"Ugh... DJ!" I groaned.

He came in a second later. "How're you feeling Duncan?"

"Like I got hit by a bus." I groaned.

He handed me a glass of water and two white pills. "Take these buddy and get some rest. You'll be fine by about noon."

I did as he said and passed right out.


	6. Mr and Mrs Woods

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

It was the morning of the wedding. I shot out of my bed like a rocket, ate some quick breakfast, got in the shower, and by then, my mom, sisters and Zoey were in my hotel room, waiting to get started on my hair and makeup.

I quickly brushed my teeth and flossed, put on a white tank top and sweatpants so makeup or hairspray wouldn't get on my dress.

It was only 7:00 in the morning, but we still had a ton to do.

Tiffany, Zoey and Amanda had curled their hair and their makeup was perfect. Tiffany was wearing a light blue dress and blue heels. Amanda was wearing a light green dress and green heels. Zoey was wearing a bright red dress with red heels. My mom was wearing a light green dress and brown boots and had her pixie cut in her usual beautiful way.

"Wow. You guys look amazing." I said.

Tiff winked and said, "Not as good as you're gonna look."

I sat down in a chair and Amanda blew my hair dry then put a headband on me to keep my hair out of the way. Tiff started putting foundation on my face and neck and she blended it really well. She then put on powder foundation, then she filled in my eyebrows, curled my eyelashes, put eyeliner on my top kids and a little bit on the bottom and in the outer corners, then put mascara on my lashes. She put a little bit of blush on my cheeks and a tiny bit of pink eyeshadow on my lids. Then she put on bright red lipstick on my lips and was finished.

I looked at my reflection and I looked amazing! My sister was a genius!

"Now for your hair." Amanda said as she took the headband out. She straightened it first to get it all in place. Then she started curling it in wavy and spiral curls. When she was done, she grabbed a piece of hair from each side of my head and pinned then back behind my head. She sprayed hairspray on my hair and it looked absolutely gorgeous!

I stood up and hugged everyone. "Thank you guys so much!"

My mom smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now go get your dress and shoes and jewelry on!"

I did as she said. I looked at my reflection, and I saw a beautiful woman in a wedding dress staring back at me. I went back out to everyone and my mom walked to me and held both my hands and a tear fell out of her eye.

"You look so beautiful Casey Emily Allen. And I have some blue, and something borrowed." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out the blue crystal necklace I've seen in her jewelry box since I was little.

I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way as she put in on my neck.

I hugged her and we left to get to the Temple.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I got to the Temple with Trent, DJ, Mike and Casey's five brothers. I was shaking from excitement, fear and anxiety.

As soon as we got there I got to the altar as everyone started coming in and sitting down. When the wedding march started to play, my nerves were shot, I thought I was going to pass out. But the doors opened and the flower girls came out, followed by a woman in a beautiful white dress and a white veil over her face, with her father walking her down the aisle.

As soon as she was at the end of the altar, we stood facing each other, with the priest standing by us.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

"We have gathered here today to witness the holy and scared marriage of Casey Emily Allen and Duncan James Woods. Now if anyone objects to this, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was silent for 30 seconds before the priest carried on with the ceremony. He read a few verses from the Bible about marriage and companionship.

The rings were presented and Duncan slipped one onto my finger as I did the same to his.

The priest smiled and said, "Do you, Duncan James Woods, take this woman, to be your spiritually, eternally and lawfully wedded wife for all eternity? To love and to cherish forever, until the end of time?"

He gulped. "I do."

The priest then turned to me and said, "And do you, Casey Emily Allen, take this man, to be your eternal husband, in good times and bad, to love and cherish him for all eternity?"

"I do." I said without hesitation.

He smiled and said, "Then I am happy to pronounce you as husband and wife, and you may kiss the bride."

Duncan peeled back my veil, took my hands in his, and kissed me with such an intense and burning passion. I closed my eyes and heard everyone standing up and clapping and cheering.

We broke apart and I felt like the happiest woman in the universe.

The priest then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Woods!"


	7. Am I ready?

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

After the reception, Duncan and I drove back to the apartment. We would be leaving to go on our honeymoon to Disneyland in the morning, so we were going to pack tonight.

We got inside and I took off my dress and hung it up. I took my hair out and brushed it then changed into one of Duncan's shirts and some small black shorts.

I packed my bag as Duncan did the same. When we were done, I left our room. But Duncan snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Hey wifey." He purred into my ear.

I shivered. "Hey hubby."

Duncan kissed my neck and rubbed my hips, making me shiver. He growled in approval as he whispered, "You know how much I love you?"

I shook my head. He turned me around to face him, as he said, "Casey. I'm going to ask you something. You don't have to say yes, but if you did, I would give you the most special thing I could offer."

I looked him deep in the eyes. "What is it Duncan?"

He took my hands and said, "Let me take you tonight. Please."

I was frozen in a state of shock. Was I ready to give my virginity away to my husband? I decided I was ready.

"Of course, Duncan. I love you." I replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

He smiled and kissed back. He pulled away and closed the window and curtains, then shut the door and locked it.

Duncan pulled me towards him and kissed my lips, pulling away for a second to whisper in my ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

I woke up the next morning laying in bed, feeling very happy and a little bit sore. I heard Duncan snoring next to me, with his arms wrapped around my bare body.

Last night was the best night of my life, no questions asked. I snuggled my head into Duncan's chest, with a sincere smile on my face.

Duncan woke up a second later, with a lion's yawn. He saw me and smirked.

"Well good morning beautiful." He said, as he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back for second before pulling away.

"Good morning." I said getting out of bed and putting on Duncan's shirt and my shorts.

Marrying Duncan was the best thing I had ever done.

* * *

_**Well, they did it! I kinda wanted to write a full lemon, but two things occurred to me. First, this story is rated T! Second, I feel really awkward about writing a lemon with my dad in the house. But tell me if you guys wanted a lemon. **_


	8. Disneyland

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I took a shower, put on makeup and put my hair in a messy bun. I picked out a white loose shirt with a Troll face on the front, some blue shorts and black Converse.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Duncan scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

He ignored me and carried me out to my car, where he already put our stuff.

"It's time to go Mrs. Woods. Next stop: the most expensive- I mean happiest place on Earth." He said as he put me down.

I got in the car as Duncan did the same.

* * *

About an hour later, we were at the Camelot Inn, right across the street from Disneyland. Duncan went to check us in and take our bags up to our room. He came back a few minutes later to get me out of the car.

I got out of the car, but Duncan picked me up and carried me bridal style up to our room.

"I forgot to do this last night, sorry." He said.

"It's fine babe."

We got to our room, and I went right to the bed. Duncan kissed my forehead and said, "I'm gonna go shower real quick babe."

I nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom. I laid down on the bed, waiting for Duncan to get out. I started to day dream of last night.

It was a rush of pleasure, then burning pain, then pleasure again. Duncan was the one calling the shots, but I didn't want it any other way.

Duncan soon came out of the bathroom and we left to go to the park.


	9. Parting gift

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

Well, I left my hotel room to follow Casey and Duncan to Disneyland. Oh, how I hated that devilish place, but if I was going to figure out how to get Casey back to me, then I would need to follow her and her husband. And did I mention that I have a "unexpected" assistant to help me. I found him drunk off his ass a month ago.

I went to my car trunk and opened it, to see a very exhausted and scared Spaniard, Alejandro Burromerto in the trunk.

"Que' esta pasando?" He muttered.

I smirked at him and said, "We're going on a little trip, Al. So I suggest that you get yourself together."

He nodded quietly before asking, "Can I get out, please? I promise I will not run away."

I chuckled then pointed a 50 calibre revolver at his forehead. "I know you won't run away. Because if you do, I'll give you a small parting gift. Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you staining the street. So get your ass back in the trunk. Am I understood?"

Alejandro nodded slowly, clearly afraid for his life.

"Good. Now sit tight. I'll let you out in an hour." I said as I shut the trunk and got in the car.

Now to see how to get my precious flower back.


	10. Tower of Terror

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

We got to the park, bought our tickets and we straight to The Tower of Terror. Duncan held my hand and said, "Scared babe?"

I chuckled and said, "Scared? No! Fear is for pansies!"

He snickered and said, "That's my girl."

We finally got on the ride after waiting forever. We strapped ourselves into our seats as the lights dimmed and we went up. We stayed up until we dropped down like a bullet, making me scream and grip Duncan's wrist. We shot right back up and the wall opened up and we could the rest of the park from the top of the tower, before dropping again, then shooting back up. Finally, we dropped again and the ride was over.

I turned to Duncan with a wide smile. I think he enjoyed the ride more than I did.

* * *

At the end of the day, it was about midnight and my feet hurt so bad and I was exhausted. Duncan actually had to carry me, because I was stumbling so bad I was afraid I would walk into the middle of the street.

But we got back to the hotel room and Duncan and I collapsed, dead tired on the bed.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." He said before kissing my cheek.

Disneyland is fun, but I was ready to sleep for a whole month.


	11. Want to talk

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I followed Casey around all day, and every time I saw her, my heart broke a little bit. But I cannot kill Duncan. That would be an unnecessary casualty and would probably kill Casey.

"Senior? What happens now?" I heard a voice ask.

I grumbled, "We keep following them. But, you did well today. You earned a shower and a bag of chips, but you still have to stay in the trunk."

He whined, which really annoyed me. "Do you want a hole in your head, Al?" I snarled, pointing my gun in his face.

He shook his head, and I lowered my gun. "That's what I thought. Now you just lost your shower and food. Back to the trunk. NOW."

Alejandro walked slowly back to the trunk and climbed inside. I shut the lid and went to my hotel room.

I really wanted to talk to Casey, when I remembered her cell number. Now is the chance.


	12. Malevolent reunion

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to my phone buzzing with a new text message. Groaning, I looked at the message. It was a number I didn't know, but it told me to leave the room and go to the car. I rolled over and Duncan was peacefully sleeping with his mouth hanging open slightly. I smiled. Maybe a few minutes away wouldn't hurt.

I slipped some shoes on and left the room, making my way to the car. I got there, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, I sighed and turned to leave.

"You know, it's not polite to leave the party before it's started." I heard a deep and slightly familiar voice growl. I froze in place, not daring to take another step.

"Who are you?" I cautiously asked.

The stranger snickered, and I heard him walking closer to me, making my heart start pounding like a jackhammer. He was finally close enough to touch me.

"Aw, don't tell me you don't remember me Casey. It's been only what, five years?" He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around, to see someone I have had nightmares about. Mal Kristoff Destler.

Mal chuckled malevolently. "Hey Casey. Did ya miss me?"


	13. Terrifying anger

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I smirked at my little flower, as she just stood in front of me in shock. "You're a murderer. I heard about what you did, and don't think for a second that I would trust you." She hissed.

I chuckled, making her step back a little.

"Oh, I don't expect you to trust me. I just wanted to talk to you. So tell me. How's the married life treating you? Have you and Duncan gotten freaky yet?" I asked.

Casey's eyes widened in disgust as she slapped me hard across the face.

"You have absolutely no right to talk to me that way." She snarled.

I started to laugh, and I could clearly see that I was freaking her out. "Well, sorry for being curious."

Casey glared at me and said, "If you ever come near me again, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Because I promise that if you tell anyone I was here, I'll rape you." I said, getting really angry. Casey had only made me angry once, and it was not pleasant.

"You wouldn't. I know you Mal, and you wouldn't dare do that."

"Do you want me to prove it? Because I can gag you right now, bend you over your car and do you right now." I snarled.

She raised her hand to slap me again, but I grabbed her wrist, and bent her arm behind her back and pinned her against the car.

"That was a warning, Casey. The next time, don't be surprised if you end up pregnant with my kid." I hissed, letting her go. She backed away from me slowly, clearly terrified of me.

I chuckled. "Now go back to your husband. But remember, you better keep your mouth shut."

Casey ran away from me, with me feeling very satisfied with myself.


	14. Fear

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I went back to my room, and Duncan was awake.

"Where were you Casey?" He asked worryingly.

I blinked back tears and said, "Nowhere."

Duncan walked to me and held me close to him. "Casey you know you can tell me anything. I'm always gonna be here for you."

I broke down completely on Duncan in a mess of tears.

"You remember Mal?"

He nodded.

"Well, he somehow got my number and told me to meet up with him, and I did. And he just started harassing me and told me he would rape me if I told anyone he was there. He's gonna rape me Duncan!"

He held me tighter and said, "I swear on my life, I won't ever let that sick son of a bitch anywhere near you, Casey. If he talks to you again, you call the police."

I nodded and held Duncan as he kissed the top of my head. I was terrified of Mal.


	15. Please

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

Casey and Duncan stayed Disneyland for a few more days, with Duncan keeping an extra eye on Casey, which meant only one thing... she told him I was there. I knew she would, but even though I really wanted to, I couldn't rape her yet.

"Senior? Are you really going to carry out this rape?" I heard an annoying Hispanic voice ask.

I sighed and said, "Not yet, I will only rape her if she goes to the police. I expected her to tell her pathetic excuse of a husband."

He cringed at me, which really pushed my buttons.

"Ya know what Al? I'm honestly getting sick and tired of you." I snarled, pointing my gun at his forehead.

Alejandro gasped in pure terror. "Please Senior! I have a wife, Heather! She's with child!"

I chuckled and cocked the gun. "I guess Heather will have to go on without you. See ya Al."

And with that, I pulled the trigger, and just like that, Alejandro Burromerto was out with a bang. I chuckled, watching his body crumple to the ground. But I dragged his body to a Dumpster and tossed him inside. I really wished it was Duncan I shot though.


	16. We'll show him

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

We left Disneyland a few days later, and I was really kinda nervous on the ride home. I started to stare out the window to get Mal out of my head. I had been living six years without him and when he first ran away, it scared me half to death. I mean, I did love him in some way, but Duncan was the one I wanted to be with. Mal may have been the scariest guy I ever met, but he was also the most dedicated. But, he's a different person now. Mal is no longer the person I knew five years ago. He's a monster now.

"Casey?"

I turned to Duncan, who had the most worried look on his face.

"Yeah Dunk?"

"Mal's not gonna hurt you. I won't let him anywhere near you, I promise."

I sighed. "But what difference will that make? Even with you protecting me, he'll still know I'm afraid of him."

Duncan then smiled and said, "Then let's show him that no matter what he does, we still can keep living happily. Who knows? Maybe even start a family..."

That got my attention.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

Duncan reached over and grabbed my hand.

"What if we had a kid? It would show Mal that no matter what he did, we can still be happy. But, would you want one?"

I thought about it. Did I want a kid? A little us that would be our pride and joy? Did I want a little person to take care of? Did I want to share my body for nine months? Did I want a little baby to hold?

I nodded. "Sure. I would want one."

Duncan patted my leg and said, "Great. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

**_Well! They're having a kid! But I need a huge favor for those of you who are artistically gifted! I want you to make a cover photo for this story! With Casey, Duncan and Mal. Whoever does this first will get a shoutout and if you want, give meyour OC and I will add them into the story. THANK YOU!_**


	17. Human

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I re-rented my hotel room across the street from Casey's apartment, to see what she was she was up to. She and Duncan walked into the apartment and unpacked, then saw Duncan pulling Casey on his lap, then kissing her. I would give anything to be his place at that moment as he and Casey started to undress and head to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, and they made love, unprotected.

I was shaking from rage at that point. Why didn't I just ask Casey out like a normal person when I had the chance!? I would've been the one she would've loved unconditionally. I would've been the one she asked to live with her in California. I would've been the one who would've proposed to her. I would've been her first. She would've been Mrs. Destler. But no, I had scare her away like the monster I am, and I lost my chance.

I collapsed on my bed in a pile of rage, tears and murderous intent. I'm a monster. A murderer. A stalker. A thief. A coward. But also a human. I bleed when I fall down, and I have feelings and a tiny heart and a blackened soul that still feels.

I looked out my window one last time to see Casey fast asleep. A sharp sting of longing stabbed my heart and crushed my soul. I had to have her again. Whatever it takes, I would have her again. And that's a promise.


	18. It worked

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the nest morning, feeling sick. I shot out of the bed and ran straight to the toilet, losing last night's dinner. As soon as I was done, I knew that what me and Duncan did last night worked.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, I had an expanding stomach, showing the evidence that I had a little person in me. But it was hell in the morning. Throwing up, eating like a cow, then throwing up again was not very fun. But at least Duncan was helping as much as he could.

One night, Duncan told me he had to go see his dad for a couple of weeks, and did I mention that his dad hated me with a flaming passion? Apparently, he didn't appreciate artists but lawyers and accountants? So I stayed home while Duncan flew up to New York to see his dad. Duncan gave me a hug and a kiss the next morning and was gone. I got a few weeks off from work from my pregnancy, so I just sat around all day.

Sometime that evening, the door knocked, so I got up and answered, and immediately regretted my decision.

"Well hello dear Casey."


	19. Chase

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I walked into Casey's apartment, and shut the door behind me, with Casey cowering in terror.

"Aw Case. Is that anyway to treat a friend?" I taunted.

She glared at me and snarled, "Get the hell out of here. Or kick I'll kick your ass so hard your ass will turn inside out."

I giggled, which only aggravated her further.

"You can't do that Casey. You're carrying a little person, remember?" I sneered, making her punch me in the gut, which sent me to the floor and it hurt like a bitch.

"Oh can't I?" she snarled.

I got back up and gripped her arm and watching her struggle only made me tighten my grip.

"Now, don't be difficult Casey. Before long, you'll be far away from here. And you'll never see Duncan again." I hissed, reaching into my pocket for my rag of chloroform, and oh did that make her panic.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY LIFE, YOU EVIL AND ROTTEN SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, as she kicked me good and hard right where it hurt the most. I went right back down to the floor and she grabbed the rag and got it far away from me.

When I got back up, she kicked me back down.

"Where... did... you get... so much strength?" I gasped out.

She smirked and said, "Don't EVER mess with a pregnant woman."

She started running out the the apartment, and I really didn't want to, but I got up, picked up my rag and ran after her.

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I ran as fast as I could, but I was soon out of breath. I hid in the elevator, just hoping and praying Mal would soon just give up and leave me alone. I pulled out my phone and called 911 and told them what was happening, and they said they would be there as soon as possible.

The elevator door opened and Mal was standing right there, just smirking at me in malevolent glee.

"Hello dearie." He said, right before placing the rag over my nose and mouth, and I started panicking, and held my breath. Mal noticed this and chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, holding your breath will not help at all. Sooner or later, you'll either breath in the fumes or pass out from lack of oxygen. So you might as well pick one option or the other."

Black soon started to corner my vision and then black completely took over me.


	20. No escape

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I picked up Casey and carried her out to my car and started to drive out of California as fast as I could, but tried not to look suspicious. I tied Casey's hands behind her back and tied her legs together for when she wakes up. I felt bad about doing this to her, but it's the only way we could be together now.

* * *

I drove for a few hours until I reached a cabin in a forest in Washington that I had stolen from a group of college students. Their bodies were still buried in the woods. But anyways, Casey was awake and she didn't say a word until we reached the cabin.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that?" she hissed as I untied her and walked her into the cabin.

"And you've got quite a mouth on you. Make yourself at home, because you're gonna be here for a while. And don't even think about trying to escape. I have bars on the windows, the keys to the front and back door and the car are hidden, there is no phone connections in the cabin, and there are no people or towns anywhere for miles. So you're stuck with me for quite a while." I sneered.

She glared at me and said, "How long will I be here?"

I smirked. "Until I decide to let you go."

She scowled at me in pure anger. "What's gonna happen when I go into labor, huh? Are you gonna be my midwife? Are you gonna pretend to be my kid's dad?"

I chuckled and said, "That's not relevant right now, Casey. And if you keep pushing my buttons, you won't be having that baby."

That shut her right up. I showed her to her room and said, "The bathroom's down the hall to the left, and if you're hungry there's food in the fridge."

She said not a word, and slammed the door in my face and I heard the lock click.

I felt really bad about doing this to her, but in time she would learn to love me.


	21. Find her

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I got a phone call from the Los Angeles police station, and they told me that Casey had been kidnapped by Mal.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I have to get back home." I said to my dad as I grabbed my duffle bag and headed for the door.

"Why? Because your whore wife is having troubles with her pregnancy?" my dad sneered.

My dad, for some strange reason, absolutely hated Casey with a passion. When I first introduced Casey to my dad, he called her a trashy whore, right in front of her. And when I told him I was marrying her, he told me to never bring Casey to him ever. I asked him why he hated Casey, and he told me it was because she wasn't good enough for me and she spend her time drawing instead of doing something productive.

"Dad, you know what? Casey makes me the happiest man on Earth, and I love her with all my heart and soul, and if you don't feel the same, I don't care. But I am not going to stand here and let you insult my wife. So good-bye Dad, and when you're finally ready to accept Casey as part of our family, then give me a call."

I left his penthouse and went right to the airport and flew to L.A. as fast as the plane could, and I got off the plane with Mike at the airport waiting to come pick me up.

"Mike! Did you hear what happened?" I asked as we hugged.

"Yeah. The police are already working with the F.B.I." he said as we got in the car and started driving to the police station.

It took all my willpower to not break down in tears. Mike noticed this and said, "Hey. They're gonna find her."

When I get my hands on Mal, I'd make him sorry he EVER came crawling back.


	22. Why do you care

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

I laid on the bed and started to cry my eyes out. What if I never see Duncan again? What my kid never gets to meet their real father? What if my kid is killed because of me? I had to get out of here, but there are only to ways that I can get out. If Mal lets me go or if I die. I could kill myself, but that would destroy Duncan and I would be killing my child at the same time. Maybe I could just starve myself just enough to the point where Mal lets me go. But, my kid would need something to eat.

I heard a knock at the door and I scowled.

"Screw off." I hissed.

"Listen Casey. You can't keep yourself locked up forever." Mal stated.

"Yes I can."

I heard Mal sigh. "Casey, I know you're really mad at me, and you have every right to be. But your anger can't get in the way of your health."

"Since when do you care!? So far, you have knocked me out, kidnapped me, threatened to kill my child and lock me up like your prisoner! And that was just today!" I snarled.

Mal growled, "Casey, you have 60 seconds to come out and eat. If you don't, I'll kick down the door and I'll really make you feel like a prisoner."

He started counting down, and I made the decision to come out. I opened the door and walked right past him without a word.

"I knew you would do it." He sneered, coming closer to me.

I grabbed an apple and headed back to my room, but Mal grabbed my arm.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna eat?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Why?" he asked with worry.

"Because it's gonna make you nervous about my health. And that's what you deserve and more." I hissed with disgust as I went back to my room. But Mal stood in front of the doorway, blocking me.

"You know, we haven't got to spend much time together. How about we just talk for a while? Hm?" Mal suggested suspiciously.

I glared at him. "Why?"

Mal took my hands in his and said, "I'm just curious about you Casey. And besides, we both kinda need it. I just want to be close to you again."

I thought about it. Mal was a sick son of a bitch, but he must have been lonely over the past five years.

"Okay fine. I'll give you one chance. But if you try anything, I swear I'll kill you."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Deal."


	23. I can't love him

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

* * *

Over the next few hours, I almost forgot Mal kidnapped me. He told me stories about where he's been, the people he saw, but he also told me that he never got over me.

"Mal, why do you chase after things you know you'll never have?" I asked.

"It's a kind of thrill, really. Like stealing. You know it's not yours, and you know that even if you did get it you wouldn't have it for very long. But when you get a hold of it, you never want to let go." He explained.

I nodded. Mal and I were a little cleared up, but in no way was I ready to invite him over for Sunday dinner or anything like that.

"But how is Mike and Svetlana? How are they doing now?" Mal asked.

"Svetlana is still in Russia, finishing up gymnastics there. And she got into the Olympics and got a scholarship to an athletic university in Japan. Mike's a psychiatrist and married to Zoey and they still live in Arizona." I told him.

"What about the others? Vito, Manitoba and Chester?"

I sighed. "Vito lives in Jersey with Anne Maria and he's a mechanic. Manitoba is in Australia with Izzy. And Chester... he had a heart attack about a year ago, and he passed away."

Mal's smile faded away in an instant, and tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mal. He really loved you." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Casey. I know." he said, quickly wiping away the tears.

I yawned, but tried to hide it from Mal. But of course, he noticed.

"Hey, you tired? Go to bed Case, try to get some rest." he said, walking me to my room.

I climbed into the bed and was out like a light. Maybe Mal wasn't so bad.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, and I was freezing. I curled into a tight ball and tried to fall back asleep, but the cold wouldn't leave. I rubbed on my legs to get some friction going, but it didn't help much. Mal had clothes in my room, so I put on some pajama pants and a sweatshirt, but they did little against the cold.

I finally had no choice but to get up and walk to Mal's room for warmth. I reached out to knock on his door, but I hesitated. What if I wake him up and he gets really angry with me? But I was too cold and tired to care.

I knocked three times, and 30 seconds later, Mal opened the door. He was only in a pair of pajama pants and was shirtless. I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes up on his eyes.

"Hey Case. What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I was cold. Could I stay in your room with you?" I asked.

He nodded and let me in. Mal grabbed me and pulled me into bed with him, which was covered with warmth.

"Get some sleep Casey." he said as he held me close.

I was both grateful and terrified of Mal. I knew he loved me, but I couldn't love him back. I loved Duncan. And only Duncan.

_**Duncan's P.O.V.**_

I was at the police station, looking over the traffic footage with the police. Mal's car was headed towards Washington but his car was lost in Portland. That sick psychopath had my wife and child and he was gonna pay for it.

"Hey Dunk? Go on home. We got it from here." an officer said.

I scowled and left for the apartment. I would be sleeping alone tonight, and that thought terrified me. What if Mal killed Casey? What would I do then? I would probably off myself, because Casey is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Mal will not ruin my life again. And that's a promise.


	24. Blood

_**Mal's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning, with Casey sleeping right next to me. I stroked her head slowly and softly, so she could keep sleeping. Maybe Casey was starting to love me, and she wouldn't want to go back to Duncan. But I knew that wasn't possible. Duncan had stolen her heart, which is why she is carrying his child. But I still loved Casey, no matter who she loved.

I shifted my feet a little. and felt something wet on the sheets. I slowly got out of the bed and peeled the covers back and saw blood all over the sheets, making me panic.

I grabbed Casey and shook her a little, and she woke up.

"Casey, are you okay?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She sat up and saw the sheets and turned red as a beet. I then noticed blood covering her sweatpants.

"Mal, I am so sorry. I'll get it taken care of." she said, still blushing wildly, as if it was no big deal that a giant pool of her blood was on the outside of her body.

"Casey, what happened? Why is there so much blood?" I asked, seriously starting to panic.

"It means my first trimester is over. It's nothing to worry about Mal, just don't get freaked out if you see a lot of blood over the next few weeks." she explained.

I absolutely do not get how girls don't have panic attacks over blood. It's like they see it all the time.

* * *

_**Aw Mal! You clueless boy! I got the idea for this chapter from a movie I watched a year ago, I don't remember the title, but I remember this scene from it. **_


	25. A new change

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

Mal ran out and got some cleaning supplies, and he trusted me to stay in the cabin and not escape. I considered it, but then Mal would be betrayed and hurt. And even though he did kidnap me and threaten to kill my baby, but he repented for it and he has shown he would not do that. I started cleaning the sheets and I shuddered in embarrassment at the blood on the sheets. My kid was definitely growing.

I washed the sheets and took a shower and put on some pajama pants and a sweater and put my hair in a bun and waited for Mal to come back. I heard my stomach growl, and I knew it was time for lunch.

I walked to the fridge and found a tub of ice cream, and started eating a bowl of it. Before I knew it, Mal was in the cabin, and he started mt me with a spoon and the tub of ice cream in my hand.

"Someone was hungry." he stated, blowing a strand of his bangs out of his right eye.

I kept eating for a few more minutes before Mal took the tub from me.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that you know!" I exclaimed, before Mal placed a bag in my hands. I looked inside the bag and saw a burger and fries and a milkshake.

"A growing mother and a growing baby both need something nice and hot to eat." he said with a wink.

I quickly ate, and Mal smirked at me.

"For a lady, you eat like a boss."

I looked at him, and I noticed his lean and muscular body, and no offense to Duncan, but **DAMN**. I guess running from the police gave him quite the workout.

Mal noticed me staring and chuckled. "So, little miss 'I'm married' has spotted another man."

I shook my head and scowled. "Whatever. Can you let me go Mal? Duncan's probably worried out of his mind."

His smirk dropped as he said, "Not yet."

I sighed and walked closer to Mal, acting as seductive as possible.

"Aw, c'mon Mal. Please? I promise I won't ever tell the police where you took me. Or what things you did." I whispered in his ear, pressing my body against his. I could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him.

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

"You're just asking for a punishment, Missy." He hissed.

I smirked and placed my hands on his. "Well, if you let me go, we could just avoid the punishment."

Mal smirked and said, "I'll think about it. But Casey, I think you're just acting like this because your hormones are on a roller coaster right now."

That was not true. My hormones were always in check, but what I was feeling for Mal was what I felt for Duncan on our wedding night.

"Mal, please." I pleaded almost pathetically.

He tried his best to resist me.

"N-no Casey. You need to take it easy f-for a while." he stammered out as I rubbed his shoulders.

I stopped, and Mal looked relieved.

"Okay Mal. I'll stop." I said as I went to my room.

I was either falling for Mal or my hormones are out of control. Maybe my head wasn't screwed on just right, but whatever the case, I had to get back to Duncan.


	26. Letting you go

**_Mal's P.O.V._**

I kept Casey for about a eight months, and I could tell she really homesick. She had nightmares about Duncan and she would wake up crying. So, I decided to let her go. One morning, I grabbed my burner phone and dialed Duncan's number.

_"Hello?" _he said.

_"Hey. It's Mal." _

It was dead silent for about a minute until Duncan snarled in pure anger.

_"What have you done to my wife and kid!? If you hurt them, I swear to God-"_

_"God almighty, calm down! They're both fine. I'm giving Casey back to you. Meet me at the park in Portland tomorrow at noon. And come alone, or you won't ever see Casey again."_

I hung up and sighed. Casey would be gone by noon tomorrow, and I would probably never see her again. I went to her room, where she was painting a dark picture. It was of me holding a bloody knife and blood dripping off the knife into a puddle shaped in a heart. It was perfect and beautiful, like Casey.

"It's beautiful, Case." I said, making her jump.

She turned around and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Mal."

I smiled back to her and came closer.

"Listen Case. I'm letting you go." I said, and her smile faded away.

"What?"

"You're going home tomorrow at noon. Duncan will be in Portland tomorrow to get you." I explained, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

She came closer to me and said, "But I don't want to leave you. Don't you see that? I love you and Duncan! I want you in my life too!"

I held her hands. "Casey, you and I both know what will happen if we tried that. Duncan would get me arrested, and I will probably get life in prison, or the electric chair."

She stepped away from me. "It's not fair! Why is it that whenever you, me and Duncan are involved in something together, one of us are always unhappy!? Why can't all three of us be happy, huh!?"

"You have to go home, Casey. It's where you belong. And I belong in prison, where the rest of the evil people are supposed to be." I growled.

She grabbed my arms and said, "You are not evil, Mal!"

"YES I AM! I killed a lot of people, I kidnapped you, and I planned to kill Duncan! You cannot stay here with me Casey! If you stayed, I would get angry one day, and I might kill you! You're leaving tomorrow, and I swear to God if you try to stay, I'll drag you out of here by your feet!" I roared, making her back off.

Casey glared at me, before freezing. Her eyes widened with pain as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Mal! My water broke! I'm going into labor!"


	27. Pain and Love

**_Casey's P.O.V._**

Childbirth, was in my definition, absolute hell. I felt like I was being ripped in half, and the embarrassment of it was horrible on its own. Mal had rip off my bloody underwear and help me with my kid. I almost wanted to die in childbirth, because of the sheer pain and embarrassment. But, I actually ended up having twins. Two beautiful little girls. But, I spent 9 hours in pure excruciating pain.

Mal was a great trooper about helping me and he washed them off and let me hold them.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" he asked.

I went through my brain, searching for names that Duncan and I could both agree on. I finally decided on names.

I pointed to the older twin and said, "This little angel is Cora Eliza Woods." Then I pointed to the other little girl and said, "And this little angel is Emma Tiffany Woods."

"Beautiful names for beautiful little girls. Just like their mother." Mal said almost wistfully.

I handed Cora to Mal, and he took her carefully.

"Get them something to sleep in. I think they are exhausted." I said, trying not to fall asleep.

He laughed, and it was a strange sound. It's been a while since I'd heard Mal laugh.

But before he could go, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down and kissed his lips. I kept him in that hold a for a good 30 seconds before releasing him.

Mal looked at me in wide-eyed shock before saying, "What was that for?"

I grinned. "Everything. You're a great guy Mal, and I'm gonna miss you so much."

He blushed, which was a rare sight. I handed Emma to him as well and he took them into one of the rooms of the cabin, and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, feeling extremely sore everywhere, from my arms to my torso to my legs, everywhere. But I got up, took a shower, let my hair dry, and put on some pajama pants and a sweater. Mal gave me a duffle bag to carry all the stuff he gave me and to Cora and Emma. I fed them, then we headed to Portland.

We sat in silence, for an hour at least. Until I broke it.

"Mal?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you really gonna leave me?" I asked.

Mal was silent for a minute.

"Not permanently, no. I'll still be watching you, to make sure you're happy. But, I'd never leave you forever. There's not a girl like you in the entire world, and I wish I didn't piss away my chance with you when we were in high school. If only I wasn't such a freak, maybe I wouldn't have scared you. But, I can't go back in time, and I just have to pay for my choices. And you deserve a happy life with Duncan."

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I reached over to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I said, and as soon as I said that, Mal's lip started to tremble.

"I love you too."

We soon reached Portland and got to the park, where I saw Duncan waiting anxiously. Mal pulled over and helped me get all my stuff out, but immediately got back in the car.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

Mal chuckled and said, "I'm still a criminal, Case. But go on out and have a happy life. I'll be right in the shadows. I love you."

"I love you too, Mal. Take care."

"I will." he said as he closed the door and drove away.

I walked over to Duncan, and he grabbed me and held me close, as I did the same. I never noticed how much I missed him. I missed the way he smelled, I missed the way he looked, I missed the way he smiled.

"Hey Case. How're ya doin'?" he asked, chuckling through tears.

"Great. There's two people I want you to meet, babe." I said, handing Emma to Duncan.

"Twins. And they're girls. What did you name 'em?" he asked, as Emma was playing with her dad's nose.

I giggled and said, "The one you're holding is Emma Tiffany Woods, and this right here is Cora Eliza Woods."

"Pretty names. But, let's go home."

Home. That's something I missed the most.

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of the sequel! I'm going to write one more story with Casey, Mal and Duncan, so don't panic! Leave ideas and suggestions for the third story, and somebody please make three cover photos for all three stories! I love you all so much for reading, and I will give a special thank you to That one Mudkip and AwesomeAuthor13 for reviewing like the deicated fans they are and for giving me awesome ideas! Thank you guys so much._**


End file.
